Kidnapped!
by Valese
Summary: COMPLETE & EPILOGUE Kaoru, Megumi, Tsubame are kidnapped! What will Sano, Yahiko, Kenshin do? And what's this, Kaoru's pregnant! Please give this a chance. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this will be one of my only author's notes. I hate writing these, and no one wants to read them anyway. Disclaimer: I'll only say this once: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN! Claimer: I will only say this once: I OWN JIRA AND HIS ASSISTANT!  
  
Kaoru looked down at her overgrown belly, and smiled. Yahiko ran by,  
  
shouting, "Hey UGLY! Glad you can't teach me for a while...I wouldn't  
  
wanna fat busu like you as my sensei!" Kaoru smiled, Yahiko loved to annoy her. He stood there, knowing Kaoru would not punish him. But he wasn't  
  
always annoying. Images of her wedding with Kenshin flashed through her  
  
mind. Yahiko had been better behaved at the wedding then she had ever  
  
known him to be. She picked up her bokken and raised it. Yahiko did not move, so Kaoru brought the wooden sword down on hid head, clouting him a hard blow. She whacked him a few more times, then stopped satisfied with her work. Yahiko fell over anime style and a group of large bumps were raised on his head like flowers. "Owwwww! I didn't know fat girls could hit so hard!" he complained, rubbing his head. "What's that?" Kaoru yelled and hit him on the head a few more times. Yahiko stood up painfully and hesitantly, his hand still rubbing his aching head. Stars circled his head and he stumbled over to Sano, who caught him as he fell. "Careful there, Yahiko-chan!" Yahiko's brain took a minute to register Sano's comment, then realized what he had said. "Hey, don't call me -chan!" he yelled, chewing on Sano's hair in frustration. Sano merely picked him off like a bug and set him on the ground. Kaoru walked over to him and smiled. "Why don't I make you some riceballs? That'll make you feel better! Especially mine!" she giggled. Yahiko smirked, "Yeah, it'll make my headache go away. But it'll give me a stomachache instead! You're cooking's so lousy I don't know how I'm still alive-" But he stopped as he was clouted yet again by Kaoru's bokken. She scowled, "That'll teach you not to insult your sensei's cooking!"  
  
Suddenly, she gasped. A shock of pain ran through her stomach as she  
  
felt a kick. 'Can't you stay still for just a moment?' she thought to  
  
herself as Kenshin came running out. "Kaoru! Are you all right?" He had  
  
evidently heard her gasp and came out, thinking something was wrong.  
  
"No. I'm fine, it's just that he's kicking at me again." By he, Kaoru  
  
meant the baby she was due to have in a few months. She winced as the  
  
tiny child kicked again.  
  
"Kaoru." Kenshin was getting worried.  
  
"I'm fine, Kenshin. Really, I am." She smiled at him.  
  
"All right. But you know, it's a she." He smiled. He always teased her,  
  
not that he teased a lot, but the fact that he thought it would be a girl,  
  
and she thought it would be a boy, made him laugh for some reason.  
  
As Kenshin helped Kaoru sit down, Sano came walking around the corner.  
  
"Ugh!" Kenshin heard his wife groan, "Just what I need, another two mouths  
  
to feed." Sano looked around him confused.  
  
"Where's the other mouth?" He asked stupidly.  
  
Kenshin laughed, "She means you. Your appetite is enough to equal two  
  
people, instead of just one."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "But, I won't turn you out, you know that. It's gonna be a  
  
scant dinner," she warned.  
  
"I'll live." Sano laughed a deep, hearty laugh that proved to be  
  
contagious.  
  
That night, the trio of boys spent their time being annoyingly kind to  
  
Kaoru: Sano would not let her carry anything heavier than a bokken, Yahiko  
  
would not let her run around outside, buying the tofu in town for her, and  
  
practicing within the house so she could supervise without having to get  
  
up, and Kenshin, well, he was just being.Kenshin. He constantly followed  
  
her, stayed by her side, made sure she didn't fall, didn't carry too heavy  
  
a load, didn't walk too much or work too hard. She found it frustrating,  
  
but understandable. Sano stayed the night in one of the spare rooms. 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of Kidnapped! Hope you all like it. I haven't received a review yet, figures! But I decided to put up another chapter anyway. Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Claimer: I do own the kidnapper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~ Kenshin awoke to the sun streaming in upon him. Kaoru was already up and about. And by the sound of yells and loud 'thunk's, Yahiko, too, was up. He smiled. 'I'll not tell Kaoru about this. That I shall not. She would get worried. There is no need for her to be worried.' He decided mentally. He got out of bed and began his morning routine, though still half asleep.  
  
"Oi! Yahiko-chan! Over here! There's something I wanna ask ya." Yahiko trotted to where Sano leaned on the gate. "You noticed anything strange about Kenshin?" Yahiko nodded, "He's getting really over-protective. Today, he came and watched our practice with his hand by his sword the whole time. And he woke up really late this morning. It's not like him to wake up after me! He looked like he hadn't slept last night. You got any idea why he's acting so strangely?" Sano looked serious as he spoke, something he seldom did, "I think something happened last night. Maybe someone attacked him, or Kaoru, and that's why he's being over-protective of her. And it probably happened late at night, which explains the circles under his eyes. He probably didn't get much sleep last night." Yahiko nodded in understanding. Suddenly, an idea struck the two of them simultaneously and they looked at each other. Smiling, they nodded in silent agreement.  
  
That night, Sano slipped into the dojo, walking on cat feet. Yahiko met him at the entrance to the house and they sat on the steps, waiting, not once speaking a word. They were beginning to doze off when something caught Sano's eye. He silently shook Yahiko and pointed. Yahiko's only response was a determined nod. They rose and tiptoed behind the figure Sano had spotted. He was clothed in black, but his face was uncovered and it looked young and hardened. Yahiko raised his bokken and 'WHAM!' The unfortunate man was clouted on the head, full force, by Yahiko's hit. For extra measure, Sano picked him up and threw him against the wall. Surprisingly, the man stood up and rushed the two boys, pulling out a sword. Yahiko dodged the first swing and hit the man on his side as he rushed past. Before the man could turn around, Sano punched him in the back and he went down like a stone. Together, Yahiko and Sano beat the man mercilessly. The man raised his head, let it fall, and slipped into unconsciousness. Sano picked him up by his collar on his trench coat.trench coat? Sano blinked.it wasn't.it couldn't be. He shook his head to clear his mind. There's no way Aoshi Shinomori would want to hurt Kenshin. He brought the young man to the spot where he had awoken the night before.  
  
Sano and Yahiko did not speak about the night's events to anybody, including themselves, that morning, and luckily nobody noticed anything strange, due to their significant lack of injuries. "What's the matter?" Sano asked, looking at Yahiko's strangely detached expression. "Wh-what? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about what that man had said after we left him on the bank. Remember? He said 'You will all pay. You will all pay dearly.' I dunno. I just can't stop thinking about it." Sano looked at Yahiko, brow furrowed in confusion, and scratched his head, 'Since when does Yahiko worry about things like that?' "Hmmm.Hopefully it's just big talk." Yahiko nodded, but he still looked concerned. "Hey! Just forget about it. We can fight, can't we? And besides, if you keep this up, Kaoru and Kenshin will get worried, Kenshin's in a bad enough state already, and we can't afford to worry Kaoru now, she's got enough on her hands with the baby." Yahiko nodded again, and smiled.  
  
The day remained fairly uneventful, save for Kaoru's killer cooking style that left everybody with a stomachache. Everybody went to bed, but there was a thin tension in the air as Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano stayed on their guard. Kenshin lowered himself under the covers and fell asleep, pondering the strange man's intentions.  
  
In the middle of the night, Kaoru felt Kenshin get up. "Where are you  
  
going?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I'm just going to get a drink. I'll be right back." He left,  
  
unsuspecting. Moments after Kenshin left the room, as if timed, a man  
  
slipped in as quietly as water. He reached down and put his arms around  
  
Kaoru's waist. Thinking it was Kenshin, she didn't struggle. A cold hand was laid upon her mouth, as if to silence her. She looked up at the man and her eyes grew wide. It wasn't Kenshin as she had originally thought it was, however, a man, clothed in black, and his face was dark with shadow, but uncovered. Trying and failing, to scream, Kaoru settled for kicking and biting. But, as hard as she kicked and as forcefully as she bit, nothing seemed to even make the strange man let go slightly. Knowing she couldn't shout for help, she stopped struggling and let herself be carried away by the strange man as he jumped out the window. Along with her kidnapper, Kaoru was carried away by her complex, yet plentiful, plans of escape.  
  
Please excuse all my errors. Same as before. Tell me if you a. hated it.  
b. liked it. 


	3. Chapter 3

The strange man stopped at a small hut. 'She isn't struggling.hmmm.Maybe there's something wrong.' He looked down to find her fast asleep. He smiled, 'Good. She won't get in my way.' He set her down gently by the back wall, and tied her arms tightly with some strong rope. Her head lolling to one side, she seemed truly helpless, yet so beautiful. Enough to make any man's heart go soft, except his. He closed the door behind him, leaving the girl to sleep on peacefully for her last few minutes. Yes, when she woke, he'd have some fun.  
  
The man slipped out and quietly snuck into the clinic. He looked around for the room he was searching for. There it was. He leaned over the young girl sleeping inside. He took out a small bottle from his trench coat. In it were some strong herbs. He waved them under the girl's nose and she slipped from sleep into a blackout. He then hefted her over his shoulder with a small grunt and carried her back to his hut. There he tied her to the pole next to the Battousai's girl. That took care of the fighter's girl. The two girls were so beautiful together. 'Hee hee' he thought, laughing quietly to himself. Now it was time for the boy.  
  
He walked in the other direction this time, heading for a large building that was usually bustling. The sign read 'Akebeko', a popular restaurant. He walked in to the back of the room, and through a small door, there he walked though a second door, into the room of a young girl. She was sleeping soundly. Though she was younger than the other two women, he still thought her very lovely. The man picked her up and carried her to the hut and tied her next to the doctor. He smiled; his plan was taking form. He would get revenge. He could almost taste it. Licking his lips at the thought of his next step in the plan, he left.  
  
Kaoru woke up first. She looked around her. 'Where am I?' she thought. There was somebody next to her, two people, one on each side. On the left was a pretty girl; she looked older than Kaoru, yet strangely familiar. She tried to shake the girl awake, but her hands were tied, as were the girls around her. Suddenly, it hit her, "Megumi!" Indeed, it was Megumi Takani sitting next to her, unconscious. Kaoru looked on her other side; it was a younger girl, maybe around Yahiko's age. Her hair was short and brown. She too looked familiar. It took less time for Kaoru to recognize the young girl next to her, as her hair was not concealing her face, as it was Megumi's. "Tsubame!" Kaoru yelped. Tsubame woke to the sound of Kaoru's yell. "Where am I? Kaoru?" she looked confused, scared. Something was up. Why were Kaoru, Megumi, and Tsubame kidnapped?  
  
Meanwhile, the sun had risen, and Kenshin woke in the dawn's light. He turned over to look at Kaoru, to find she wasn't there. She didn't usually get up this early. Brow creased, he rose to look for her. He stopped, remembering her words, "Megumi, Tsubame, and I are going to spend a day out together some time. It's high time we had a girl's day out." He smiled; Kaoru was so full of energy, and always ready to have fun. They probably left early. Kenshin's worrying ceased.  
  
Sano woke, grumbling as the sun filtered through his window, shining full force onto his quietly sleeping form. "Ugh! What does it take for a guy to get any sleep around here?" He got up and immediately started towards the clinic where Megumi worked, to see if she was around. No one was around, so he walked up to her apartment to check up on her. No one was there either, but her bed wasn't made. That's strange, Megumi always made her bed. She was a complete neat freak. Oh well, thought Sano shrugging, she probably just forgot. I remember Kaoru and Megumi discussing a Girls Day Out. They probably left already. He shrugged again, this time slightly dejectedly, and walked back to the dojo for some breakfast. Kenshin cooks better than Megumi anyway.  
  
Yahiko was up early that day. He had promised Tae he'd help out at the Akebeko. After some breakfast, Yahiko proceeded to the Akebeko and found Tae waiting for him at the entrance. It wasn't yet full, but he knew from experience that it would be soon enough. "Hey, Tae? Where's Tsubame?" he asked the waitress. She looked up at him and smiled, "I don't know. She should be here soon. I told her she could take a break and sleep in for a bit today because you'd be here to help." He smiled by way of thanking her and walked off to help an arriving customer. 


	4. Chapter 4

By lunchtime, however, Tsubame had not yet shown and Tae had had to stop Yahiko from checking up on her by telling him it was rude. She assured him she was all right. Sanosuke walked in and Yahiko immediately ran to him. "Have you seen Tsubame-chan?" he asked desperately. He doubted Sano would know, but it felt better top ask. Sano looked down at him and laughed at his concern. Yahiko scowled. "Don't worry Yahiko-chan. Tsubame-chan, Megumi-koi, and Kaoru-san went on a Girls Day Out. Your sweet little girlfriend is perfectly safe." Tae giggled and Yahiko blushed furiously. "She's. Not. My. Girlfriend." He stated clearly, his face the color of a beet. Sano laughed and Tae giggled even more but they didn't contradict him.  
  
"Got it!" There was a nail on the back of the pole that Megumi, Kaoru, and Tsubame were tied to. Megumi had been sawing at it with her rope bonds for the past hour or two. All her work had finally paid off. She stood up, rubbing her wrists where the rope had cut in. At Kaoru and Tsubame's impatient looks, she untied their bonds and they all stood up. "Thanks, Megumi-san!" chorused Kaoru and Tsubame. They smiled and Megumi smirked. "I'm so smart, aren't I? You must admit," she giggled, "Ohohohohohoho!" A pair of tan fox ears popped up in her hair as she placed her hand upon her cheek, next to her mouth that was laughing oh so strangely. Tsubame looked slightly taken aback by her.fox-like behaviour, while Kaoru just looked disapprovingly at her. Suddenly, the door crashed open and two men stood in the doorway, each brandishing a bokken, poised to strike. Kaoru and Megumi instinctively placed themselves firmly in front of Tsubame, blocking her from view. The man on the left smirked, "I see you've freed yourselves. Very clever. But you won't escape." He laughed evilly and started forward. His partner followed suit. Megumi and Kaoru were smashed on the shoulder at the same time. Their cries of pain filled the small cabin. The man on the right brought Megumi down and she lay on the floor, unable to move for pain. He then lunged at Tsubame, who jumped back into the corner and began to cower in fear. After beating her mercilessly, he left, slamming the door behind him. His partner, however, remained, but did not beat Kaoru as badly as his companion had beaten Megumi and Tsubame. Instead, he pushed her backwards until she was against the wall. Then, lifted her shirt to expose her belly and stared at it. "You're pregnant." Kaoru did not like the look he had after realizing this. He let her shirt fall back down and stared at her eyes for a moment. "You have beautiful eyes, you know. Very beautiful." Megumi and Tsubame had fallen unconscious, unfortunately for Kaoru. The man then did the unthinkable. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. At first, he did it softly, but it soon escalated into a full-fledged, but one-sided kiss. Kaoru struggled, but the man was strong. He pushed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her expanded waist. She struggled as hard as she could to escape, but to no avail. The man then forced her mouth open and flicked his tongue inside. Kaoru widened her eyes and bit down, hard. The man yelped, but did not remove his mouth, instead, merely pulling his tongue back into his own mouth. He glared at her and began to kiss her fiercely, as if in punishment. Finally, he pulled his lips away from hers and smirked. "Why didn't you kiss back? It would have been such a deep and lovely kiss if you had." In reply, Kaoru kicked him, hard, right in the knee. He collapsed and snarled up at her. She scowled down at him. The door opened again, and the man scrambled to his feet. He turned and looked at his companion. "I finished the corpses. Everything is going according to plan." The man smirked in pride and left when the man by Kaoru nodded. "What's your name?" Kaoru spat. The man faced her and opened his mouth. "Jira." He said no more, as Kaoru's eyes glittered in hate.  
  
Back at the dojo, Kaoru hadn't returned. The same could be said for Sano at the clinic, and Yahiko at the Akebeko. Kenshin walked into his bedroom, getting increasingly worried, when he stopped. There, lying on their bed, was Kaoru. Except, she looked and smelled differently. Kenshin ran over and realized the difference. Her face was red and she no longer smelled like jasmines. Her face and kimono were satined with blood, and its coppery odour surrounded her. It smelled strange, the blood. Slightly.waxy, but Kenshin didn't notice. His eyes hardened and he screamed, "KAORU!"  
  
At the clinic, Sano had been waiting for Megumi for almost two hours. 'Maybe I'll go check her room,' he thought. He had fallen asleep for a while. Maybe she had snuck in at that point. Knowing she would kill him if she ever found out, Sano tip-toed into Megumi's room. He sighed. She was in her bed. He was about to turn away when something caught his eye. Her face was red. He stepped quietly over and yelled, "MEGUMI-KOI!" Her bloody appearance and blood-and-wax smell were just like Kaoru's.  
  
At the Akebeko, Yahiko had become frantic with worry. He snuck past Tae and ran up to Tsuabme's bedroom. She could be in there. She might have walked in the back way, right into her room, and fallen asleep. Sure enough, there on her futon, was Tsubame. Yahiko tip-toed up to her and smiled at her sleeping form. She was cute, that was for sure. But he'd never admit that. Sano would tease him forever. He smirked, but he knew what Sano thought of Megumi. As Yahiko neared Tsubame, he stopped. Her face was smeared with blood and she smelled of wax and blood. Yahiko slid to the floor by her bed and tears rolled down his cheeks. "Tsubame-chan." he whispered. Tae walked in after a while, wondering where he had gone, and saw Yahiko on the floor, crying. Something he never did. He was whispering her name over and over again, and as she looked to her young friend's body, she understood.and gasped.  
  
Kaoru slid down to the floor, her back still against the wall. The man was staring at the unmoving forms of Megumi and Tsubame. Kaoru pushed herself up again and walked over to Megumi. She was breathing, thank god, and her pulse was steady. Moving to Tsubame, she found the young girl was breathing and had a steady pulse. Kaoru looked at the man for a moment-who was leaving the cabin, when she heard a small moan. Her head whipped around to find Tsubame's eyes fluttering open, and a glimmer of a pain- filled tear appeared, threatening to slide down her pale cheeks. Kaoru picked her up and set her up against the wall so she'd be upright and sat by her. Tsubame opened her eyes and groaned. Her arms, legs, and neck sported dark, plum bruises. Kaoru gasped at the sight of them and ran over to Megumi. Her eyes, too, were beginning to open and her hands were trying to push herself up. Kaoru found Megumi too heavy to carry, and instead she held her up with her hands. Megumi began to cough a little before looking at Kaoru. She tried to say something, but her voice was temporarily gone. Instead, she smiled.  
  
Sano stayed at the clinic, not once leaving Megumi's side. It wasn't until Dr. Genzai had dragged him out to the Kamiya dojo that he showed any signs of life. He refused to eat, couldn't sleep, and just stared into space. No one could help him. Tae would frequently come and offer him a free meal, but each time, it was as if he couldn't hear her.  
  
Yahiko was in a more juvenile predicament. He refused to leave Tsubame's room, until Tae dragged him to the Kamiya dojo and forced him to remain there. But even then, he'd slam his bokken against the wall, as if seeing Tsubame's killer there, and you could hear him mutter Tsubame's name every few minutes and how he should have checked up on her at least once. He would destroy everything in sight, blaming himself and cursing his friend's murderer. No one bother him, but at night when he lay exhausted upon the ground, they would move anything breakable far away from his reach.  
  
Kenshin was probably the worst of the three. He didn't mope, or sit in a trance. As soon as he saw Kaoru's body, he was devastated and slowly, his violet eyes took on an amber hue, and his mind was slowly taken over by the Battousai within. He would wander about the house, blaming himself and swearing vengeance on his wife's murderer. No one dared to go near him, and he was left alone.  
  
Kaoru ran at the door, trying to push it open by force, but it was no use. It was a heavy door, and strong. It was too strong for her. Megumi had tried to unlock it before, but the lock, too, was strong. Tsubame had sat back and watched. She was the worst beaten of the three and her two older friends had insisted she stay put and rest awhile. Kaoru eventually threw herself down next to Tsubame. "It's hopeless. We'll have to wait until one of these guys gets back. Then we can rush 'em and escape," she panted. Megumi raised an eyebrow. Kaoru shrugged, "It might work." Megumi shook her head and smiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Congrats to Mallary and Vallary!! They were correct with their assumption!! You'll find out in this chapter, anyway. Kagome-Inuyasha: I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing. I hope it will make more sense in this chapter, or in the next chapters. Thank you pointing this out and for reviewing!! Thank you to EVERYBODY who r/r my fic! It means a lot to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER 5~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jira trudged up to the Kamiya dojo. He ran a finger down his scar. It stretched from the corner of his left eye to his right cheek, across his nose. It was once blood red, but over time it had partially healed. It was now a tanned brown, the same color as his scruffy ear-length hair. He ran a hand through it now. Jira stopped in front, his green eyes searching the building. He spotted Yahiko destroying the wall, Sano staring in space, and Kenshin looking very angry with his amber eyes. Keeping a straight face, Jira cleared his throat to get their attention. No one noticed him and if they did, they didn't acknowledge him. He tried again, but he got the same results. Jira tried a different tactic. "Megumi-dono, Kaoru-dono, and Tsubame-dono are not dead." That caught their attention. Their heads snapped up to look at him, their eyes boring into his head. Impatiently they waited. Jira stepped in. "They have been kidnapped and those corpses are fakes. They are being held in a hut not too far from here, in the woods by the river. Walk along the river until you get to a large willow with pink blossoms. Behind it is the hut. Go rescue them!" He stepped out and walked away. Kenshin stared in his direction, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sano just stared after him in utter disbelief. Yahiko didn't move and the slightest smile began to creep up on his tear- stained features. Sano suddenly seemed to snap out of his coma and realized something, "If the girls are there, their kidnappers are probably there, too!" He jumped up and started for the door. Yahiko followed suit and ran ahead of his fighting friend. Kenshin let out an inhumane snarl and charged for the door, hand on his sabakatou. Sano and Yahiko looked at each other, then at Kenshin, and nodded. Sano held onto Kenshin and dragged him back to a pole. Yahiko tied him up there as tight as he could. Sano grabbed the reversed-blade sword and tucked it in a corner. Sano and Yahiko then ran off towards the hut. They were so crazed by the thought of seeing their loved ones again, it blinded them, and not once did they stop to consider the probability of a trap. Night began to weight heavily upon the land, but the two boys stumbled onward through the forest. Back at the dojo, Kenshin was struggling, and finally beginning to succeed in escaping. Kaoru's face loomed within his mind, and he was dying to see her again. He was crazed by the thought of her and the ropes slowly began to tear.  
  
Jira had taken a shortcut and he arrived in front of the cottage before his captives' rescuers. Without hesitation, he unlocked and opened the door to find the three girls freed from their bonds. A look of surprise briefly crossed his face, but he quickly hid it away. Looking behind him, he nodded and his blonde assistant came out from behind a thick tree. "We shall get back at them. They shall witness their loved ones' fates. I have led them here, and they shall see these girls' lives run through their fingers like sand. Mwahahahahaha!" His assistant guffawed evilly along with his leader until he stopped. "You get the boy's girl and I'll get the fighter's girl. Save the Battousai's girl to me." They both smirked and separated. The blonde man started mercilessly beating Tsubame. She couldn't move for fear and her crying sobs filled the air. Jira went after Megumi, beating her just as cruelly. She refused to cry out. No, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Just letting him kidnap her was bad enough. The two hit tender skin and bruises alike. Megumi tried to run, but her weak legs failed her as he kicked them with a hard-heeled boot. She gasped, but it was the only sound she uttered. Jira scowled as he began to get annoyed. He smirked, though, at the sight of her pained face, as hard as she tried to hide it.  
  
Sano and Yahiko found the willow at last and behind it, like the man had said, was the hut. The two smiled for the first time in a while and opened the door to find a terrible sight had met their eyes.  
  
Kenshin twisted himself expertly and undid the ropes holding him prisoner. Picking up his sword, he left the dojo alone and unattended and headed for the cottage in which Kaoru was being held captive. His amber eyes glowed like a cat's in the twilight. His sakabatou was held out in front of him and it slashed all vegetation and other obstacles out of his way before they could obscure him. It was only Lady Luck's smiling down upon Kenshin that no human stepped out in front of him.  
  
Sano and Yahiko rushed their way into the structure as Megumi and Tsubame were being beaten to their deaths. Jira and the blonde assistant had only just started, so at the moment, the two girl sported only terrible bruises and bloody cuts as well as a possibility of broken bones. Neither held any chance of death. Sano ran to Megumi's side, "Megumi-koi!" He held off her attacker with a crazed rage. Yahiko stomped over to Tsubame, "You get away from her you big jerk. How dare you hurt her like that! You will now have to fight me. And I assure you, I'm not as helpless as she." The blonde-haired man smirked and whipped out a long bokken made of a harder wood than Yahiko's. But he wasn't to be intimidated. Yahiko jumped up and hit the man on the head, then jabbed the tip of the wooden sword into the man's gut, causing him to clutch it in pain. The wind was knocked out of him for a moment, but he stood up again and snarled as he lashed out repeatedly. Yahiko dodged all the blows, parried a few and kicked the man in the knee. As the man fell over, he brought the bokken down on his head, his stomach, his legs, anywhere he could get to. The man moaned in pain, but Yahiko didn't stop his onslaught of torture. Finally, Tsubame's whimpers and suppressed sobs of pain brought him back to the present. He looked over to her and stopped. "That should teach you to hurt innocent young girls. Especially Tsubame." The said girl nearly fainted at the last comment. Yahiko held her upright until she could breathe normally again. The beating had taken its toll on her. Meanwhile, Sano had punched and kicked the man with amazing force that could have only surfaced within his anger. Regardless of the man's bokken striking back every blow, Sano continued, managing to hurt Jira more than Jira could hurt Sano. Suddenly, he had an idea. He pretended to suddenly weaken, and made a show of his knees buckling beneath him, and his breath coming in gasps. Sano stopped trying to kill him with his bare hands when Megumi placed her hands around his waist and held on for dear life. Sano stopped in surprise and stared at Jira's battered body in satisfaction. Kicking his body, he muttered, "Stupid piece of scum. Doesn't deserve to live, but he's not worth my time." Looking down behind him, he realized whose hands were around him, and his eyes widened. "M-Megumi-koi? Megumi- koi, is that really you?" he stuttered. She nodded with tears forming in her eyes. He laughed and knelt down, pulling her into his arms. "I-I thought you were." "Baka chicken. I wouldn't die without you. Not now, not ever." She whispered softly into his ear. He grinned at this and pulled her closer. While Tsubame and Yahiko were contented, holding hands and smiling into each other's eyes, and Sano and Megumi were holding each other close, Jira picked himself up quietly and snuck over to Kaoru's silent body. He grinned with an evil glint in his eye and Kaoru cowered further into her corner. She knew what he was going to do, and she silently begged for Kenshin, calling out to him with her mind. She closed her eyes and fervently wished him to appear.  
  
Kenshin ran on and on, determined to find his wife. Trees, bushes, tall grasses, everything was cut in half as he slashed his way through the forest. He feared what he'd find when he arrived, but he willed himself to push the thought away.  
  
Jira forced down a laugh, and snickered quietly instead. He lifted his bokken and began to beat her, the couples did not notice, as they were too absorbed in each other. Kaoru took a leaf from Megumi's book and refused to say a word or utter any sound to show her pain. Her straight face frustrated Jira. He beat her harder. Finally, he brought the tip to his free hand and lifted it off the rest of the wooden frame save for the handle fell off like a pipe, leaving a gleaming sword in its place; a sharp, deadly katana. He nicked her neck playfully, and she winced as a red raindrop fell from it. He smirked, satisfied and continued to tease her. Finally he placed the flat blade against her arm and blood began to pool slowly around it, very little at first, but it began to grow. He pulled it away as she yelped. Sano and Tsubame looked up. Sano's eyes widened and he let go of Megumi. Tsubame gasped and grabbed Yahiko's shoulder. "Yahiko, bring Megumi-koi and Tsubame-chan to safety. Bring them to the clinic so Dr. Genzai can treat them. Hurry!" His voice was hard, but gentle. He appeared calm and collected, though Yahiko and Megumi knew otherwise. His body was tense and his voice was struggling to remain unclipped. Yahiko nodded, "Sure, Sano. Will you be all right? The guy's got a real Japanese sword, just like that Saitoh guy," his tone was worried, but not panicked. Sano nodded this time, "I'll be fine. Tsubame-chan and Megumi-koi are what matters. Their strength is failing fast. You've got to save them. When you get to the clinic, I want you to stay there and wait with them. I'll be with you guys soon. Watch Megumi for me." His tone was that of a leader, but his tone had softened distinctively at his last comment. Yahiko helped Megumi up and then Tsubame. "I'm fine, Yahiko-chan. I can walk," she commented. Yahiko looked at her disbelievingly, but did not argue. Instead, he picked up Tsubame and held her bridal-style. Megumi giggled. "Yahiko-chan, I can walk," she said, struggling, "You'll hurt yourself. Please put me down." Her indignant features were so cute that Yahiko blushed. "But, Tsubame-chan, I can carry you, no sweat. Besides, you're hurt. I couldn't let you walk if you were hurt, now could I? Just let me do the work and you relax. Sleep if you can, alright?" He beamed gently at her, and she smiled back weakly. "Thanks, Yahiko-chan," she whispered.  
  
Sano leapt up and grabbed the sword. Blood dripped from his hands as the sword dug in, but he didn't care. He threw the sword into the far corner. Next he began yet another onslaught of fiery torture with his angry fists. The man was beaten as badly as his captives. "This is for hurting Tsubame, because she's too young. This is for hurting Kaoru, because she's too innocent. And this is for hurting Megumi, because she doesn't deserve the pain you put her through!" He punched out the words of his last sentence. And the man fell to the floor, unconscious. Sano ran over to Kaoru, who sported many bruises, the possibility of broken bones, and some nasty cuts. "Kaoru-chan! Are you all right? Do you think you can stand?" He helped her up and steadied her as she began to lean over. "Watch it, tanuki." She smiled at the use of her nickname. He grinned back at her, but it faded as she fell down, grabbing her shoulder, which had a shallow gash that had not yet stopped bleeding. "It hurts.so much. I don't know what he was thinking. At least I haven't died yet," she gave a nervous giggle, "Sano, where's Kenshin? You'd think he'd be the first here." Realization hit her and she winced, "He didn't, did he?" Sano nodded and she hung her head. "Where is he now?" Sano looked her in the eye for a moment before answering; "Yahiko-chan and I tied him to a pole." "That's not going to hold him. You know him," chastened Kaoru, "He's not normal. To keep him down you'd have to kill him or hit over the head with a metal club. He's probably loose by now." She sighed. Who knows what he'd do now that he's loose and not himself. Sano hugged her like the true friend he was and she collapsed in his arms. "Hope he's okay," she whispered. Sano smiled down at her, "This is Kenshin we're talking about. Of course he's okay."  
  
As if on cue, Kenshin yanked the door open with such force, his hair flew out behind him for the wind. His eyes widened at the sight of Kaoru in Sano's arms. In his normal state of mind, he would have understood the situation, but because his mind had been taken over by the Battousai that had awoken inside him. "Sano." he said, quietly, but angrily. Sano quickly let go of Kaoru, who slumped against the wall, clutching her shoulder. "How could you.?" he trailed off in his fury. Sano stood up to defend himself, "It didn't mean anything. Both you and I know she's yours and only yours. Kenshin, get a hold of yourself." Kenshin took a few deep breaths and his eyes began to darken, but they snapped back to their amber hue when he spotted pearls of tears trailing down Kaoru's pain-filled face. His anger was raised once again. "It was you, wasn't it?" Sano shook his head repeatedly, but by the actions of his hand, Kenshin obviously didn't believe him. The swordsman's hand trailed down to its favorite spot, on the hilt of his sword. Sano began to back up, an expression of pure fear across his face. Kenshin gave a fierce yell and pulled out his sakabatou, and jumped into the air. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style, Ruitsuisen!" He brought his sword down and. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru watched in fear as Kenshin attacked Sano. She couldn't just watch her husband hurt her best friend. No, she just couldn't do it. At the last moment, she heaved herself up and leaped in front of Sano, pushing him out of the way in the process. She stared up at Kenshin, who looked down on her in complete surprise. "You won't hurt Sano. Kenshin, he's your friend! FRIEND! Kenshin, please, listen to me! You are Kenshin, not the rurouni, not the Battousai, not a hitokiri, but Kenshin. My husband, my friend, and the man I fell in love with. Pull yourself together!" Kenshin's eyes began to darken once again, but it was too late. The sword came crashing down on Kaoru's injured shoulder, and as it struck, she cried out in pain. "Aaahh!" It now bled freely, and was much deeper than before. "Tanuki-chan!" "Kaoru-koi!" Sano and Kenshin reached out to her, but she fell before they could reach her. She looked at Kenshin, deep into his violet orbs.violet? She smiled. Her husband was back. Her beloved Kenshin was with her again. Sorrow and guilt flowed freely through them, and he smiled at the forgiveness in her sapphire eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek and he wiped it away. She stole a glance at Sano's surprised face before everything went black.  
  
Megumi finally managed to stumble to the clinic. She panted and she leaned against the wall of the establishment before going in and collapsing on the floor inside. Yahiko looked down worriedly at Tsubame's still form. She had fainted from the pain and he feared the worst. "Tsubame.hang on. We're almost there. Dr. Genzai will have you all better in no time. Please hang on, for me." he whispered. Finally, he saw the building and almost cried in joy. Flinging open the door, he found Megumi on the floor, breathing hard. "Dr. Genzai!" he yelled into the building, "We have an emergency here! Hurry!" The said doctor ran in and stopped at the sight of his patients. "What happened, Yahiko-chan?" he asked quietly. Yahiko didn't complain about the -chan. "They were kidnapped. The corpses were fake," he answered. "I thought as much," he commented thoughtfully, "But why are they like this?" His brow was furrowed in concern and slight confusion. Yahiko looked at them for a moment before answering, silently praying they would make it and that the doctor could help them. "Their kidnappers beat them. I think Tsubame-chan's in the worst condition," he stated. Dr. Genzai nodded and began to carry Megumi onto a futon. Yahiko picked Tsubame and placed her on the futon next to Megumi's. Dr. Genzai inspected Tsubame's cuts for infection then turned to Yahiko. "Boil some water, quickly. When that's done, bring it to me and go get a bag of ice." Yahiko nodded and went off to fulfill his duties.  
  
Kenshin picked up Kaoru and ran as fast as his legs would go. Sano was close behind and when they reached the clinic, Kenshin brought Kaoru in, setting her down on a futon. Sano ran over to Megumi and refused to leave her side until she healed. Kenshin walked out and proceeded to drown himself in the river, but Yahiko noticed and dragged him out. "What do you think you're doing?!" he cried, then walked back into the clinic to stand by Tsubame. Kenshin just stared up at the sky. He sighed and got up. Kenshin walked into a bar and targeted the drunkest man immediately. He walked up to him. The man stood up. "Whaddya want?" he asked, his voice slightly slurred. "Think you're so tough?" Kenshin prodded. The man stretched to his full height, which was pretty tall. Taller than Kenshin, anyway. "I'm tougher than you, midget." Kenshin scowled, "Oh yeah?" The man scowled too, "Yeah. Wanna try me?" Kenshin grimaced, "I'd beat you in two seconds, so instead, I'll let you beat me up and I won't even fight back. Do what you want." The man stopped to consider this for a moment, and then smirked, "Sure. But you can't fight back at all. Heh heh heh!" The two men proceeded outside, and the drunken man beat Kenshin up badly, punching, kicking, twisting, and throwing him. Kenshin, to the surprise of both the drunk man and the onlookers, did not fight back at all, but kept a straight face and pretended to feel no pain. The man got annoyed and increased his onslaught eventually, Kenshin blacked out, and the crowd left him on the street.  
  
It was night when Kenshin awoke to the twinkling stars above him. He got up and walked to the clinic, where to his utter surprise, Kaoru was up and moving. She could only walk, and just barely, but it was better than nothing. "Kaoru-koi?" gasped Kenshin, "You're-you're alive!" He ran to her and plucked her right off the ground to swing her about and hug her. She smiled and held on to him like she would never let go. Sano cleared his throat behind them and they stopped. Kaoru sat back down on the bed. "Glad to see you're back Kenshin, but Kaoru-chan has to rest. Kitsune's orders." Kaoru smiled and obeyed. Kenshin sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her. "Feeling better, Kenshin? It wasn't your fault, and you know that. You better not have done anything drastic. Where were you last night anyway? Kaoru was worried sick that you had committed suicide or something." He frowned at Kenshin. "Why would I do that?" he asked, but shrugged at the pointed looks his wife and best friend gave him. "I was.busy." Sano raised an eyebrow, but Kenshin refused to continue. Sano shrugged and left. "I'm sorry, koishii. Please forgive me. I should have been there. I shouldn't have given in to-" he apologized, but Kaoru placed a hand over his mouth. "Shhh.I don't blame you koishii. I'm alright. You're alright. Calm down. We worry too much over each other." She smiled softly at him and he melted. He nodded meekly, taking her hand in his. "I'll always be there for you, Kenshin. Always and forever." "I'll always be there for you, too, koishii. Always, Kaoru, always," promised Kenshin.  
  
A week later, Kaoru, Megumi, and Tsubame were up and about. Tsubame had returned to the Akebeko, though Yahiko had gone and checked up on her every day since. Megumi had returned to her duties as a doctor, and Sano had made the clinic his temporary home. Kaoru had returned to the dojo and continued with her daily activities. Kenshin remained by her side the entire time.  
  
One fine summer day, soon after her recovery, she found Kenshin hanging up the laundry. Sneeking up quietly, she grabbed him around his waist to surprise him. He had heard her, as she had expected, but he winced slightly. She felt his flinch and was immediately worried. "Kenshin, what's the matter?" she interrogated. "Nothing Kaoru. Don't worry. It was nothing. You just, uh, surprised me so I jumped a little." He answered, almost succeeding in remaining calm. Kaoru, however, noticed the flinch as one of pain and was not fooled. She scowled, "Kenshin, tell me what happened. I know you're lying to me. I'm not that gullible. If you don't tell me now, I'll find out for myself." Her tone was demanding, but Kenshin stood his ground. "It's nothing, Kaoru. Trust me. Sessha is just fine." This time it was his turn to scowl. He grimaced for a split second, and Kaoru didn't notice. But Kaoru had already seen his mistake. "Sessha?" she inquired, "Kenshin, you're hiding something and I know it." Kenshin knew she had him figured out, but still he denied all facts. "I'm just fine. And that 'sessha' was just a slip of the tongue. Nothing more. That it wasn't." Kaoru frowned, then grabbed his arm and dragged him over to their bedroom and set him down upon the futon. Kenshin struggled, but Kaoru's hold was firm. "Stay still, Kenshin. I'm not going to hurt you. Baka, just stay still, won't you?" she cried exasperated, through gritted teeth. Finally, she had succeeded in ripping off his shirt and there, right where she had hugged him was a large purple bruise. "Kenshin?! Was that from.me?" she whispered. Kenshin nodded his head. "Who did this? I'm going to kill them! Nobody hurts Kenshin except me! You hear that out there? Nobody but me!" she screamed into the air. Kenshin grasped her waist and pulled her down beside him. Sitting up, he placed a hand gently on her mouth. She pouted, but all sound was muffled by his hand. Finally, he released her and she remained quiet. Suddenly, she stood up and walked out the door, seeming very determined about something.  
  
"Sanosuke Sagara! Come here right now. If you don't come here right now, I'll force to stay away from Megumi for a whole week. And you know I can do that. Baka rooster, get out here!" yelled Kaoru, quickly growing impatient. In a last effort, she mustered up the rest of her patience and waited silently. Sano came out a few moments later. "Yeah?" he asked. He looked quizzically at her angry expression. She scowled, "Somebody has beaten up my poor Kenshin and I'm going to kill the person who did it. He refuses to tell me, so I want you to tell me." Sano looked at her strangely, and then opened his mouth. "You know, do you? I want to know exactly who did it. Don't keep anything from me." Sano quickly responded before she could start yelling at him, "He thought you were dead when he brought you in, so he left and Yahiko-chan said he was trying to drown himself. Yahiko-chan saved him and then walked back into the building. I went to one of the bars later on and found Kenshin there, picking a fight with this huge drunk guy." But he was interrupted by Kaoru's cutely fuming face, "Kenshin would never pick a fight with anybody. Never." She stared at him suspiciously, as if believing him to be lying. He backed up a step, waving his hands in front of his face, "You wouldn't expect me to lie about such a serious situation, would you? Anyway, the big guy agreed to fight him because Kenshin said he wouldn't fight back. The drunk guy just beat him to a pulp and left him on the streets. It's a good thing he woke up. I had to go back to see Megumi, so I didn't see him, otherwise I would have picked up on my way to the clinic. I think he was 'punishing' himself for 'killing' you. He was going to do this the next night, too, if you hadn't awoken and proved to him you weren't dead. You won't be able to find the guy who beat Kenshin. Trust me. Yell at Kenshin for provoking him." Kaoru nodded. "Thanks, Sano," she grinned. Sano nodded, "No prob. Guess I'll be seeing you 'round. Heh heh," he chortled merrily. 


	7. MUST READ! IF YOU DON'T, I WON'T UPDATE...

A/N: OK, sorry about this, but I've got to say this. Here goes: Thanks to all my reviewers!! I love you all!! Thank you to noname, PhyreWitchGoddess, Kayla, L. Sith, tanpopo, tani-chan, Sarah, animegirl, kegoin, Meow the chibi neko, Kagome-Inyuyasha, Mallary and Vallary, Melissa, wen-chan, Harpygirl 91, StarWars-Freak, can't-get-enough-anime, Willow, Kiki, and Loni, and okami.  
  
Special Notes: Mallary and Vallary: *gives them the Valese trophy* Congratulations!! You guessed right!! I'm sure everyone knows that now, but who cares!! Good job! (reread your second review if you have no clue what I'm talking about)  
  
Kegoin and Kayla: I absolutely agree with you.I hate waiting, and most people don't update for like months at a time. I try to update as many times as possible and as soon as possible. My plan is that if I receive at least three reviews for a chapter, I update again. Sometimes I'll update for only two reviews, though. I'm so nice aren't I???  
  
Tanpopo: OK, no I'm not mad at you at all. Thank you for pointing these out to me. I've been receiving a lot of praise lately, so it's a nice change. First of all, if you read on, that was not Aoshi that Sano and Yahiko fought. I just put that there to kinda confuse readers. I agree, Sano and Yahiko COULD NOT defeat Aoshi. Second of all, let's just assume he was in a VERY deep sleep then. Please excuse that error but I had put that there to make it flow with the story. Hope you don't hate me for that. Third of all, as for my mistake, again, please just assume he was extremely tired and didn't really notice anything. But I DID make a mistake; I forgot to put this in, so everybody read this please. The kidnapper had put pillows, etc. to create the form of Kaoru so Kenshin believed she was still there. Please forgive me for this. *hands 'best review trophy' to Tanpopo* Thank you again for showing me my errors. That's my first one like it, and I'm grateful.  
  
Noname: ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?!?! OF COURSE I'm not finished yet!! Why would I finish so quickly?? Well, I suppose it looks like an ending, I agree, but still.don't you worry, I haven't finished yet, no. it's almost done, but I'm going to add a little more fluff.  
  
EVERYBODY: I'm TERRIBLY sorry about this, but I'm going away for five weeks and I'll have no access to any computer, unfortunately. When I return on July 30 I promise to update!! If not, then I'll update on July 31. Either way, you'll get a new chapter. Please wait patiently. I've been a good updater so far, haven't I?? You can trust me, right?? *smiles hopefully at disgruntled and shocked fans* I'll be back soon!! See ya!! For anybody who will review in the next month or so, THANK YOU!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Kaoru sat down next to her husband, who smiled at her. "Thank you, Kenshin. I don't know what would happen if I was still with those awful men." She shuddered and Kenshin hugged her comfortingly. "That man was so.I can't believe he dared to touch me that way," she whispered, sneeking a glance at her belly, but Kenshin noticed. He guessed what had happened and scowled, pulling her closer, protectively. She didn't notice, and if she did, she didn't make any comment. Kaoru reached up and caught Kenshin a firefly. Caught within her cupped hands, it glowed through her fingers. Suddenly, her hands went dim. Kenshin smiled softly. Kaoru opened her hands and freed the creature. It glowed through the night like a beacon as if in thanks, or perhaps in indignation at being captured so easily. The air around them was lit up by the tiny fireballs. The crickets sang, but the two were silent. Unexpectedly, Kenshin hugged Kaoru. She kissed him fiercely on the lips and he returned it with one of his own. She pulled away first and whispered, "Thank you Ken-koi." He smiled. "You-re welcome, Kao-koi," he whispered back, making her giggle.  
  
Kaoru stepped up to the tofu stall and bought a tin for their dinner that night. "This should be good. Alright, I guess I'll head home now," she smiled cheerfully. The stalls became less and less as she left the market.  
  
"They shall pay. All of them. Especially that cursed Battousai," whispered Jira to himself as he crouched in a tree, watching the market customers passing obliviously beneath, waiting for the right one to appear. Suddenly, they did and he jumped down, blocking their path. "Haha. I've got you. You shall pay. You and that wretched Battousai of yours," he sneered. Kaoru gasped. "You! What are you doing here, Jira?" she interrogated harshly, collecting herself and regaining her composure after the initial scare.  
  
Kenshin heard the gate to the dojo open and he looked up to find Kaoru stagger in. Stagger? Since when did she stagger? "What happened, Kaoru?" he cried, rushing to her side and picking her up, "Who did this?" His eyes narrowed angrily and possessively. "I'm fine Kenshin. Really, I just.uh, tripped and rolled a couple times." Her husband clearly didn't buy this story but decided not to question further until she was ready to answer. Kenshin got up and left for Megumi's clinic, deciding against moving Kaoru any more. Shortly after his leave, Sano walked in. "Hey missy. Got any lunch to sp-What happened? Tanuki, who did this?" His eyes narrowed as angrily as Kenshin's had. "I'll kill whoever did this. I swear-" but he was cut off by Kaoru's next words. "It was Jira. He wants revenge on you guys. Mostly kenshin. He beat me hard. Please don't tell anyone. Especially kenshin. Say it was some drunk gamblers. We can't afford to let him go Battousai again." Sano nodded, understanding in his eyes. Suddenly, he lifted her into his arms, bridal style, "We're going to Megumi- koi's right now," he grinned, "You need help, and both you and I know it." Shortly after, they arrived at the clinic, where Megumi began treatment right away.  
  
Kenshin refused to believe Kaoru and Sano's "drunk gambler gang" story. It was their explanation for his wife's injuries, but Kaoru seemed troubled. As if to add on to his confusion, Sano seemed to understand the situation. How was it that he, Kaoru's wife, had no clue what the matter was, and Sano did? It was all very puzzling and he was determined to figure it out.  
  
"Sano, why was Kaoru hurt last night? Drunk gamblers couldn't do that much. She's lying to me, and she's never lied to me before. What's going on? As her husband, I deserve to know," demanded Kenshin firmly, slamming Sano against the wall, who only allowed himself to be pushed out of surprise. Sano remained silent. "Tell me now," Kenshin snarled. Sano's eyes widened in fear, "Ask Kaoru. I promised not to tell you. She doesn't want to worry you. If you want an answer, you'll want it from her. Trust me." Kenshin scowled, but left for Kaoru's room. Sano sighed in relief when he was out of earshot.  
  
Kaoru looked up at the visitor standing in the doorway. "Kenshin!" she cried in delight. "Who attacked you? Drunk gamblers cannot inflict wounds this bad. Tell me the truth this time. I do not like being lied to, especially by the one I love most," he more demanded than requested, and though his voice was calm and slightly gentle, his tone was steely. Kaoru cowered slightly under his angry gaze and shook her head defiantly. "Tell me now or I'll be forced to make you tell me. I'll punish whoever hurt you, even if it was Sano. No one is allowed to touch you this way," he scowled. "I don't want to worry you," she confided. "You lying and refusing to tell me the truth is worrying me more than anything else. What's more, Sano knows. I'm your husband!" Kenshin accused. Kaoru looked away for a moment before answering, "I'm sorry Kenshin. You're right. It was.the same person as before. Please don't leave!" she confessed. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked. "I didn't want you to become Battousai again," she replied simply. "And?" he probed. "I.didn't want you to.to leave again. I didn't want to leave you. Please don't leave!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. Kenshin was taken aback, "I'll never leave you, koishii. I promise," he reassured her, wiping away her tears with his fingers. She held his hand, silently telling him to stay, and he sat on the bed, next to her, and gazed at the smile stretching across her lips, unaware of the one creeping up upon his own.  
  
"Megumi, kitsune. I.want to-to tell you something. I." Sano started, staring into Megumi's eyes and stuttering. "Yes?" inquired Megumi. "I.I.um, uh." he tried to continue. "Yes?" Megumi inquired again. "You see, uh, I.Damn! This is harder than I thought!" he exclaimed in discovery. "Look. I know what you're going to say. Would you like me to say it for you?" she teased. "You-you do?" he cried. "Of course," she scoffed, "You were going to say you love me." She smirked triumphantly. Sano stared, "How did you. How could you.? What?" He spluttered indignantly. "I knew because what else would make you so nervous? Oh, and same goes for me.koishii." Sano's mouth dropped at the last word. Megumi giggled, kissed him on the cheek, and walked out to begin dinner. Sano's hand slowly reached up to touch where Megumi had kissed him, as if in a daze. It rested there, and he smiled. The smile turned into a grin. He thrust his fist into the air, cheering. "Yeah!" Megumi, in the kitchen, heard him, and giggled, hand on cheek and fox ears in hair. "Finally, that's been cleared up," she whispered to herself.  
  
Yahiko put down the bokken he was practicing with to acknowledge Tsubame's presence. He threw her a questioning look. "Yahiko? I, um, wanted to tell something. I like you very.much.and I, uh, hope you like me too," she stuttered, blushing furiously. "Tsubame.I, uh, I like you too. I like you a lot. I've always liked you, and you're a great friend, but I was afraid to tell you," he confessed, blushing, if possible, redder than Tsubame. "But Yahiko, you're so brave! I can't believe you're afraid of anything!" she exclaimed, eyes shining. He replied seriously, "I was afraid of losing you to that guy," he scowled momentarily, "You're one of my few good friends, and I thought you were gone. I was dead scared that day." "I was scared I'd never see YOU again," Tsubame answered softly, "When you came, it was like a dream. I thought you'd never come, and there you were, saving me. You were like a.a true samurai. You fought like one, too. You're so young, and yet so fearless. I'm glad to have a friend like you, Yahiko." He blushed as red as an apple, but glowed in pride. Tsubame left the room, but before, she stepped timidly to her saviour and kissed him lightly, like the beauty of a butterfly she was, on his cheek. "I'd rather have you save me even than Ken-san. Thank you." And she was gone. But her presence seemed to linger. Yahiko touched a finger to his lips silently, as if shushing someone, then smiled softly. "No, Tsubame, thank YOU," he whispered to himself.  
  
Kaoru gasped and fell over. The effects of her second onslaught of pain were fading, but the pain, both mental and physical, remained as strong as ever. "Kaoru!" cried Kenshin frantically. She had been falling and collapsing frequently recently. He steered her to the mat by the wall and sat her down. "What did Jira do?" It pained Kaoru to speak of it, but for her husband's sake, she did. "He really hurt didn't he?" Kaoru nodded, "He grabbed me and beat me with his bare hands. Then he took a branch off the tree behind him and whipped my back." Kenshin opened the back of her kimono slightly to find long red gashes and streaks of dried blood criss-crossing each other in a spider web of whipmarks. After closing it again, Kaoru continued, "He seemed to find pleasure in beating me. But the worst was when he kicked me. It was only once, but it was the worst of the hits. He kicked me onto my back and stepped on my.," she placed her hands on her belly to indicate the place, "It hurt more than anything else. He could have hurt the baby! But I asked Megumi-san and she said he was fine." "It's a she," Kenshin smiled, but his eyes were hard and slowly turning lilac. Suddenly, they blazed amber. Kaoru gasped and hugged him around his middle. "Don't! Please, don't," she sobbed, "Kenshin!" Kenshin's eyes darkened to purple once more. "I won't. I promise. Not again," he replied, kissing her forehead.  
  
That night, Kenshin didn't go to bed. He left the dojo, and Kaoru didn't notice until she had searched the dojo twice over, calling his name. She knew where he had gone, but realized it was futile to follow. Yahiko stayed the night at the Akebeko and Sano was at the clinic. "Oh, I hate being alone. I wish Kenshin was here," she sighed, looking out the door of her bedroom. Behind her, a man crept up silently, sword in hand, and placed it around her neck. "Move and you die, sweetheart." Kaoru screamed, but no one heard.  
  
Kenshin looked up. All was silent. The hut where he had rescued Kaoru was deserted save for some bloodstains on the floor and cut ropes around the pillar in the back. He sensed something. The Battousai within was telling him to go home right away. But why? All of a sudden, it clicked. "Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru didn't struggle, but the sword was pressing down her neck anyway. "Remember me?" asked a cold voice. "How could I forget someone like you?" Kaoru spat by way of reply, "What are you doing here, Jira?" He snickered, "I've come to kill you in front of the Battousai, but he isn't here. Where is he? Tell me, girl, or you'll regret it." She remained silent. "Tell me!" "No," she answered. "Why not?" he questioned. "Because.I don't know." "Surely you must. He's your husband." "Doesn't mean I keep tabs on him or something." "Do you know why he's gone?" "He went to look for you." "Oh really. He won't find me unless he comes back."  
  
Kenshin ran back to the dojo. All was quiet. It seemed peaceful. He tip- toed to Kaoru's and his bedroom. Placing his ear against the door, he listened and his eyes widened, then narrowed in anger at the conversation going on within. "It seems you have helped as much as you can. I won't kill you after all. Instead, I'll marry you," he stated, smirking. "No! Never! I'll never marry you!" she cried. "Oh really? What if Kenshin died? Then you wouldn't have a husband to cheat on," he replied. "No, I still wouldn't. I'll stay loyal to Kenshin 'til the day I die," she said fiercely. "Ah, true love. How lovely. But you will marry me. It'll kill him to see his beloved wife married to her kidnapper. Mwahahaha!" he laughed.  
  
Kenshin gasped. He yanked the door open and ran in. Jira had a sword around Kaoru's neck, and a drop of blood was sliding down her throat. His other hand was on her cheek, pulling her face to meet his. Her frightened eyes were wide, but defiant. He kissed her forehead lightly, like a father kissing his daughter good-night. Intruth, his lips never touched her for Kaoru had slapped him, right on the nose. He clutched it with his free hand, eyes watering in pain. Soon, the pain subsided and he was back to his marriage persuasion. "Come now, I'll be a good husband. Even better than firehead over there," he nodded his head in Kenshin's direction. "That may be true," Kaoru replied simply, and Kenshin looked unbelievingly at her. "BUT," she continued loudly, "Who ever said I wanted the better husband?" "Yes, but he's probably always out, trying to save everybody, and you're probably always being kidnapped or having to wait while he's gone, knowing he might never come back." Kaoru stared for a moment into space. "Kaoru, is this true?" Kenshin asked, his tone afraid of the answer. Kaoru bowed her head, then looked Jira right in the eye and answered firmly, "It's true, but I don't mind, because he always comes home." Jira scowled.  
  
He stroked Kaoru's cheek, "You know you want to come with me. I'll give you a big house, lovely food, and anything else you could possibly want. I'll treat you like a queen and I'll never leave you, unlike the Battousai. You'll live a better life. Come with me." "Sounds nice," she murmured. Kenshin stared. "Yes it is. Come with me. I don't have a dirty past. We can live forever together." Kaoru smiled, "It sounds so lovely. Yes, I'll come with you." She swayed and her lids lowered. She moved gracefully, as if in a trance. "I'll never leave you. Kenshin left you because he thought his past would hurt you. My past is clean. He thought you were too fragile to handle what he brought with him. He didn't think he was worthy of you. He's right. He was too stupid to realize you could save him," he spoke softly, and persuasively. Kenshin gasped quietly, "No, Koaru, no." Kaoru's eyes snapped open, "Don't talk about Kenshin like that. He's not stupid and he's not unworthy. If you ever talk about him like that again, you'll live to regret it." Jira stroked her cheek once more. He snaked an arm around her enlarged waist, pulling her towards him. Whispering enticingly into her ear, he breathed, "You know you want to come with me. You know you do." He cast his charm once more. Kaoru sighed and her eyes fluttered in an effort to remain alert. "But.Kenshin.where's Kenshin? I want to see.Kenshin.," she breathed. "He doesn't love you anymore. Come to me instead." "Kenshin.will always love me.always." She smiled dreamily. "He doesn't," Jira insisted. "He does.You're.lying.it's not true!" "You're good. That's right, he loves you." Jira suddenly perked. He had a great new idea. Kenshin watched him, if possible, more suspiciously. The time to strike had not yet come. Jira let down the sword and hugged Kaoru gently. He kissed her cheek and rocked her back and forth slightly. "Kenshin?" she breathed, "Is that you?" "Yes," Jira murmured. She smiled, and sighing contentedly, she leaned into his embrace. Kenshin shook with rage. "Will you marry me?" "I've already said yes, but I'll say it again. Yes, I'll marry you!" "And do you admit you love me more than the Battousai?" "Of course. I love you much more than the Battousai. I always have and always will. I love you more than the Battousai and the rurouni put together." "Oh really. Then tell firehead over there that you love me more than him." Kaoru looked up quizzically, "But.Kenshin? But, you're behind me.aren't you?" "Tell him. He's the bad Kenshin. Go on, tell him." "How do I know which of you is MY Kenshin?" "I am because you are MY Kaoru." He kissed her neck softly and she giggled. He turned her face to the side and kissed her gently on the lips. Kaoru's eyes were closed so she didn't notice it was Jira. She smiled, pleased, and apparently quite comfortable. Kenshin shivered with fury. That was it. Throwing all caution to the winds, he stepped forward. "Hands off, Jira. She's mine." Kaoru and Jira looked up. Jira looked annoyed, but Kaou looked surprised and afraid. Suddenly, recognition flooded her eyes and she smiled joyfully. She turned around and frowned at Jira. "You're not Kenshin!" And with that she attempted to stand up to go to Kenshin, but Jira's strong arms held her down. "Remember, you were going to come with me and I was going to give you anything you wanted." "Anything?" "Anything." Kaoru shook her head, "You won't give me anything." "And why not?" "OK," challenged Kaoru, "I promise to come with you, now give me what I want." "Fine, what do you want?" "Something you won't give." "Says who?" "Says me." "Say it and I promise I'll give it to you." "And if you don't?" "I'll let Kenshin leave unscathed." "Fair enough, 'cause I've got something you won't give." "Spit it." "Give me Kenshin." Jira was silent for a moment, "No." "Alright. Now you have to let him leave unscathed. Touch him and I'll go with him. Then you won't be able to touch me. Kenshin will protect me until the day he dies, and I'll stay with him until that day and after. Do it. Now!" Jira smothered a chuckle. "What?" "You're quite the commander. One would think I was trying to defeat you, not the Battousai." She pouted for a moment, "I'm am NOT that bad. Now let him go or I'll follow." "Fine," Jira sighed dejectedly, "Battousai, you are free to go. I will not pursue you, nor will I fight you or block your path to the door." But Kenshin did not move. "I'm giving you free leave, a chance to escape unhurt. Won't you take it?" But he still didn't budge. "I refuse to leave without my wife. If that means I must wait until you die of old age, or kill you here and now, I shall do it. I will not leave without my wife." "Just go already," cried Jira impatiently. "I told you, I'm not leaving without my wife. Would you like me to spell it out for you?" he repeated in an icy tone. "No." He held Kaoru tighter still. She struggled to escape, but to no avail. Finally, she resorted to one of her born gifts: feminine charm. Using an age-old girl's technique, she kissed his softly and quickly on his lips. He shut up and his arms fell limply to his side in surprise. She scrambled up and ran into Kenshin's open arms. He embraced her for a moment, breathing in the jasmine smell that surrounded her, and then pushed her away. Her look of surprise and hurt pained him, but he offered no explanation. Instead, he turned to Jira. "Nobody touches Kaoru like that. NOBODY! Should've just let her go in the first place. It would've saved you a lot of time, energy, and breath. But you didn't, so that's your loss. You'll pay for your tricks and everything you've done to her," Kenshin threatened. His voice was quiet, but both Kaoru and Jira heard him clearly. His tone was so icy, Jira's spine shivered. "Draw your sword." Jira did so, and they fought. Swords blurring through the air, Kaoru could hardly follow them. Jira was a good enough swordsman, his speed could not even begin to compare to Kenshin's, but his skills were enough to rival the ex-hitokiri. The sounds of metal hitting metal and of metal hitting flesh, and of the two fighter's shouts echoed throughout the room. The two flew at eachother, as if levitating off the ground to fight in the air. Kaoru held her breath, and her heart rate quickened as Kenshin was hit. His shoulder bled freely, but either he didn't notice, or didn't care. Jira sported a long gash down his right arm, his sword arm, and the blade was slowly turning red with his blood.  
  
Kaoru watched Kenshin carefully. He was intent on defeating and punishing Jira. Jira was apparently losing, and Kaoru thanked Kami for that. Kenshin wasn't unscathed either, but he clearly had the upper hand. Jira looked in her direction and winked. Kenshin watched Jira's every move and caught his wink. He stiffened and prepared to attack. Jira suddenly turned his back on Kenshin, and stretched his sword out in Kaoru's direction. Kenshin flung his sword out, ready to stop Jira from hurting his wife. With a quick flick of his wrist, he deftly sliced through the bandages Kenshin had dressed Kaoru's wound with and purged deeper into her arm. "Ow!" she yelped in pain. Kenshin stared at Jira for a moment, as if studying him, and then at Kaoru. She was clutching her arm, but blood seeped through her fingers. His eyes focused once again on Jira and blazed amber. "Get away from her, or die!" he shouted out in rage. "But she's hurt, I can't leave her!" Jira mocked. "I'm warning you, Jira. Get away from her. Now!" "No. Why should I?" "Because if you don't, it'll be the last thing you do." "No it won't. Killing me will be the last thing YOU do." "I'm counting to five." "Fine with me. They'll be my last five minutes with sweetie pie here." "One." Jira nicked her neck, but it didn't bleed. "Two." He nicked her wrist. It hardly left a mark. "Three." "Every number is a new cut for her." "Four." "Your fault if she dies. Might want to stop now." He sliced a thin red line down her left arm. She bit her lip and tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "Five." Kenshin flipped his sword and charged Jira. "Haaaa!" he yelled. Jira's left arm began dripping blood slowly. "That was only a warning strike." "Was it?" "Surrender now or the next will be fatal." "Sorry. No can do." "So be it. It was your choice."  
  
"No. It'll be you who dies." Kenshin charged Jira again. "Hiten Mitsurugi style.Ruishuisen! Haaaaaa!" Kaoru got up and pushed Jira out of the way and scrambled off to the side. Kenshin landed between them and sliced the floor. Scowling, he yanked out his sword and prepared to strike again. "This time, I will kill you. I swear it." Kaoru gasped. His vow! she thought, panicking, I must stop him!  
  
Kenshin lifted his sword up in front of him. "This is for hurting Kaoru!" he shouted, infuriated.  
  
Kaoru, without speaking, reached up and, leaning on the wall, heaved herself up. She half-ran half-stumbled over to Kenshin and flung her arms around his waist. He struggled against her hold, but she refused to let go. Kenshin twisted and turned, but Kaoru held on tight. "Remember your vow," she said softly. He paused. "My vow to protect you is more important." He pulled free and again, poised to strike. Kaoru lunged to hold him back, but he was gone. He reappeared again and Jira fell, clutching his side. He had tried to dodge, and had therefore managed to avoid the blow head-on. Kenshin ran again, sword at the ready. Kaoru knelt down. "It's no use. His vow. I must stop him. But how?" It was all just so hopeless. Tears leaked out of her shining sapphire eyes, and streaked down in a race down her cheek. She shook her head, "No, no, no. He can't. He can't!" She sobbed and cried and finally broke down into an uncontrollable fit of hopeless tears, her voice rising with each word. Head in hands, she cried out her heart and soul, releasing the sadness she had held within her at the past events. Kenshin heard her mid-attack, and, sparing Jira, ran to her instead. "Koishii! Kaoru! What's the matter?" he instinctively looked towards Jira. "It's not him. It's you!" "Me?" "You can't kill him! Please! Don't!" "Why not? He's hurt you. You're not on his side, are you?" "No! But, your vow!" "That's not important right now." "Yes it is!" "No it isn't." "Fine, then remember the promise you made me. 'Never again,' you said. Please!" She grasped his robes and held to them tightly. Leaning her head on his chest, she thoroughly dampened his obi with her tears. "Don't," she sobbed. He put his arms around her comfortingly and pulled her close. "You're right. Never again." His eyes turned amythest once more and she collapsed with relief into his arms. "Thank you koishii. I'll always love you. Forever. Now let me finish what I started." He gently pried her fingers off his obi. She grasped it once more. "No." He looked quizzically down at her. "I won't let you. Stay with me. Please. I want to be with you, not on the sidelines, watching you kill someone or yourself." He smiled slightly and rocked her in his lap. "Alright. But you know, wherever you go, I'll always be with you. And you'll always be with me. Shhh." She laid her head on his knee and soon her eyes closed. Her breath became steady with sleep, though her clutching fingers remained as strong as ever. "That's my Kaoru," he smiled proudly, "When she wants something, she'll never let go. But this time she must." He gently tried to unclasp her fingers or loosen her grip, but it was impossible. "Kaoru."  
  
"Look who's overprotective!" Jira chuckled mockingly, "Maybe you need her protection, instead of the other way 'round." "You stay out of this. Don't include her. I don't need her protection. I don't need her to protect me. She's fragile. She needs me." He believed her to be asleep, and Kenshin spoke his true feelings. Unnoticed, Kaoru was merely feigning sleep, and her alert ears caught every word. "Ah, but you do need her. She may need you to save her. But you need her to save you more. Her pure innocence chases away the demons of darkness within you like a light. Let her save you if you dare." Kenshin didn't speak. "But it's too late now, for I'm going to marry Kaoru." "Why do you want her?" he interrupted. "You, Battousai, killed my father. I loved him dearly and he loved me, but you took him away. I came to kill you for revenge. But you have cheated death and are not afraid of it. I decided to take your wife instead, so you'd feel the pain I went through. Then, I figured that a worse punishment would be if I married her instead. She'd still be there, but just out of reach, and you wouldn't be able to get her back unless you killed me, but that would be breaking your oath. That kid and his oaf friend got in the way so I took their girls, too. I saw the pain you went through. I decided to lead you closer, but you and your friends were too strong. I will now marry Kaoru and hurt you more! Mwahahaha!" he laughed evilly.  
  
"You will not touch Kaoru," at this, Kaoru smiled, but Kenshin was looking in the other direction, glaring at Jira, "She's mine, not yours. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind seeing me suffer, but are you sure he wants you to be the one doing the torture? Does he really want you to be one who causes pain instead of trying to stop it, like he did when he left for the Revolution? Like I do now as repentenance for my sins. He doesn't want you to turn into the monster I became when you the most important thing in my life away from me. I tried to find you to kill you as revenge. That was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I love her too much. I know exactly how you feel. I've been where you are. Just don't walk down the path I took. Take the other one. It'll lead to a happier life. Trust me."  
  
"Stay out of my business," Jira scowled. "Listen to me. Do you really love my wife?" "Her looks have entranced me. Yes, I have fallen in love with your wife." Kasoru barely restrained herself from jumping up in surprise. She took deep quiet breaths to calm herself and gripped harder. "One reason why marrying her does not bother me." He smiled mischievously.  
  
Kaoru jumped slightly at his words. "Give her to me now. Or I shall have to use force." "Lay a finger on her and you die." Kenshin's voice was cold as ice, and Kaoru knew he meant every word he said. She heard Jira walk up to her and tightened her hold on Kenshin's obi, pulling herself closer in the process. Jira knelt down and brushed her hair out of her eyes. His fingers were cold, and she shivered visibly. Kenshin pulled her close. "That's it." He let her go and Kaoru, surprisingly let him, surprisingly. Kenshin stood up, stretched a little, and unsheathed his sakabatou. "Now you die. Prepare to lose, Jira." They each prepared their fighting stances and Jira drew his sword.  
  
Kaoru knew it was the time to step in. She jumped up and stood in front of Jira, blocking Kenshin from view. "Touch him and you die. I mean it. I have no oath to follow. I mean it," she warned. Jira laughed, "You've never killed a man before. I can see it in your eyes." "There's a first time for everything," she replied. "You won't be able to kill me. You just won't be able to." "You won't be able to kill an innocent woman," she countered coolly. "I won't need to." "Oh yeah?" "Yeah." "I don't know." "OK, who?" "Me." "You?" "Yes. To kill or even just touch Kenshin, you're just going to have to kill me first." "Fine then, I'll kill you." "You won't be able to." "Watch me." Jira smirked. He swung his sword, just missing her neck. Her hair billowed slightly in the wind of its trail. Kaoru flinched. "Ha! You're afraid of death!" Kaoru didn't move. He swung his sword again, leaving a small scratch on her neck. She held her hand against it, her hand stiff with both the pain and the shock, but she did not flinch this time and did not move from her spot on the floor. He did not swing his sword this time, but instead kicked her hard in the knee. She collapsed on that side, but managed to remain standing, though just barely. "You don't know when to give up, do you?" He thrust his sword, not too deep, in the fleshy area right between her chest and shoulder. Blood pooled out and splashed onto the floor. She cried out in pain, and hot tears fell freely from her pain-filled eyes.  
  
"Kaoru, koishii, please move," came Kenshin's voice from behind her. "No." "Kaoru," he said warningly. "No." "Kaoru, as your husband, I order you to move." "And as your wife, kenshin, I say no." "Kaoru, move. Now!" Kaoru stopped. Kenshin had never spoken to her that way. "No, Kenshin. Nothing will move me, save my own death." Kenshin gave up arguing and stepped in front of her. Kaoru merely paid him the same respect. Kenshin realized she wasn't about to give, so hestood behind her, sword at the ready, and prepared to jump in front of her. Jira smailed, showing his teeth, and he swung his katana. Kenshin jumped in front of kaoru, parrying the blow with his own sword. "Don't. Touch. Her," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Kaoru silently crept up behind Jira and kissed his neck lightly. He froze in surprise. Kenshin didn't stop to ask questions, but slashed him across his chest with his reverse-blade sword. Jira stumbled backward and Kaoru caught him. "Battousai, you're right. I understand now. I won't be a bringer of pain. Let me join my father. Please." He was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. "Have courage. I will not kill you." "Please. I want to join my father." "Jira, anybody can die, but it takes true courage to live." "Don't be just anybody, be a man, be a true swordsman," said Kaoru quietly, "Live your life to the fullest. Be able to die an old man and be with your dad, both having lived your lives. Don't be with your dad, having found him through cowardice. Though quitting." Jira smiled at her. "I will." And her face swam before his eyes. He fainted and Kaoru placed him gently on the floor of her bedroom. Kenshin hugged her comfortingly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kenshin. I've made everything so difficult. I'm sorry for causing you so much worry." Kaoru hung her head. Kenshin lifted her face up gently. "If you hadn't caused me worry, I wouldn't love you any more than usual. The fact you did worry me hasn't made me love you any less. Koishii, it is my fault. I have been over-reacting a little recently." "A little?" Kenshin blushed. "It's alright. I don't blame you. I don't blame you at all." She hugged him back and he held her gently. 


	9. Chapter 8

~~OK.I know this is short and I'm sorry, but this is the END!! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry but I mean, I gotta end it somewhere, don't I?? You all know I do and I thought this was a good place to end it. I WILL be writing another RK fic, tho I'm not sure when. I think ill be starting on a dbz one next, tho I'm not sure. Wait and see. Ok.BIG thank you to all my reviewers and to those who will join my little fan club!! (Sano: yeah right.like YOU would get a fan club.) Don't listen to that baka chickenhead, he's got nothing good to say. Never has, never will. Hehehehe!! Special thanks to okami no hanyou, Sesshomaru lover, Kaoru-dono Himura, and Kay-san1 for putting me on your fav list!! *hands them 'Valese' trophy amidst loud cheers* Congratulations to Kay-san1 for being my 50th reviewer!! Thanks!! *hands her another 'Valese' trophy amidst more cheers* Reminder to all reviewers: if it weren't for you guys, I'd still be waiting to congratulate my first reviewer!! Toodles for now, but I'm sure I'll be seeing y'all later on, sooner or later!!~~  
  
A few months later, Kenshin was in the market, buying tofu for Kaoru. As he passed the jewelry stall, he spied Sano buying a simple diamond ring for a very cheap price. Even so, how's he going to pay for it? he wondered. Sano placed it in a small black box that looked suspiciously like Saitoh's ash box. Sano handled the ring with expert care and carefully placed it within the box and held it straight out in front of him, keeping a watchful eye on it. Suddenly, he seemed to stop in surprise. He was stuttering and rubbing his head, apparently talking a long-haired girl in a blue kimono. Megumi, thought Kenshin, amusedly. Sure enough, there was Sano giving the black box to Megumi. She opened it, gasped and hugged him tightly. They pulled apart quite quickly, and she kissed him quickly on the lips. They blushed furiously, not meeting each other's eyes for a moment. Then, they turned and walked towards the clinic, Megumi holding the black box, the ring glinting in the bright sunshine as it rested on her finger, as if showing itself off to the world. Sano carried Megumi's bags and shopping. Kenshin smiled, chuckling quietly. "He managed to get the courage to ask her a lot quicker than I did. That he did. Though they'd been staring at each other, sneaking glances at each other and having 'polite conversations' often at the clinic for a while now. If they had kept that up, it would have taken them almost as long as it took us," he said to himself.  
  
"'Scuse me, but you got a lady at home?" asked a small boy tugging Kenshin's sleeve. Kenshin nodded and the boy led him to a small, rundown stall. "You like any of these? Only I'm trying to get rid of 'em. I'll sell 'em to ya cheap. Cheap as you like." Kenshin smiled and silently pointed to a ribbon made of indigo silk with the words 'Aishiteru' sewn across in gold thread, surrounded by embroidered green ivy and yellow roses. He payed the price and left for the dojo. "I'm sure Kaoru will love this. It's a beautiful ribbon. I just hope it matches with one of her kimonos," he said softly.  
  
That night, Yahiko was out at the Akebeko again, and Sano was down at the clinic as usual. Once again, it was just the two of them. Kaoru had insisted on cooking and they ate dinner in silence. The dinner was not that bad. I wonder why Sano and Yahiko dislike her food so much. It's not really that bad, he observed. Kaoru smiled at him, noting his pleased expression. "Do you like it, Kenshin?" she inquired curiously. "It's wonderful. I don't understand why Sano and Yahiko complain so much about your food. I like it. Your cooking skills may not rival Tae's, but they're certainly not as bad as Yahiko and Sano make them out to be." "Thank you, Kenshin! I'm glad to hear SOMEONE appreciates my food," she cried happily. Dinner was finished and Kenshin managed to convince Kaoru to get to bed. While he washed the dishes, he thought about the past few days' events. "Poor Kaoru went through so much. I'm glad that she forgives me, but I don't deserve it. I don't deserve HER. I shouldn't have her, someone worthy should." "I don't want to hear that. We've talked about this already. You are NOT unworthy. You are NOT undeserving. It is NOT your fault. Won't you ever give it a rest? It's getting very annoying to hear you put yourself down because of things you did ten years ago. Because of things you did while you were a different person. Now, I don't want to hear of this again, understand? If you truly thought you were unworthy of me, you'd have left years ago. But the fact you didn't shows you know in your heart that you belong here now," a voice inside his head said firmly. It was only a moment later that he realized it wasn't a voice in his head, but Kaoru behind him. He washed the last dish, dried his hands, and turned to smile at his wife. She kissed him good-night on the cheek and walked off to her futon. Kenshin smiled and followed her out of the kitchen. As she was settling under the covers, Kenshin took the ribbon out of his pocket and smoothed it out.  
  
Kaoru woke up the next morning next to Kenshin, whose arms were wrapped around her enormous waist. Beneath her tousled hair, which was spread out across the pillow, was an indigo ribbon with 'Aishiteru' embroidered across it. it shined silver in the early light. She smiled quietly. Placing it beside her futon, she kissed Kenshin lovingly. "Arigatou and Aishiteru, koishii," she whispered in his ear, and snuggled up against him. My whole world is beside me, holding me, even in sleep. Everything that means something to me is right here. Not many people have that, she thought happily and closed her eyes. 


	10. Chapter 9

Konnichiwa! Istari Of Starbright AstronomyTower requested a new chapter, so I decided I would. Its's VERY short, I know, but it's only an epilogue. Hope you like it, Istari! I tried to put in everything you wanted to know. I didn't make K/K have twins 'cuz I dunno, guess I didn't want to. Hope you like my choice and my name anyway. This is my LAST chapter, so if you request another, I'm not writing one. Thank you everybody. I have 58 reviews and not one is a flame!! Thank you!! *Kisses and hugs all fans* This means so much. This is my first finished fic, so please don't hurt me. Toodles! Love ya! Valese  
  
**EPILOGUE** ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You may kiss the bride." Sano hardly had to bend over, and kissed Megumi fiercely and lovingly upon her waiting lips. They pulled away shortly and Megumi laughed. Sano's chuckles turned into laughs, too. "I love you," he said quietly into her ear, and she grinned. "I knew that even before you did." "Did not." "Did too." "Did not." "Did too." "Maa maa, settle down. You're not supposed to be arguing on your wedding day." "And you're not supposed to be interrupting our arguments on our wedding day," the newly-weds cried in unison. Kenshin backed away, smiling nervously, while the couple watched him, annoyed. They finally looked away and he breathed a sigh of relief. Kaoru came up behind him and hugged him from behind, surprising him momentarily. He relaxed. He knew those hands. "Kenshin, darling, don't go prying into their conversations. They haven't argued in months. Not really. They're just having talks where each is quite passionate about their opinion. No need to get worried about them." He turned around and smiled at her. He loved his wife with all his heart and nothing and no one would ever change that. And there was someone else who had gained a very special place in his heart. Together, they walked over to the table where Kaoru had been sitting before. In one of the chairs, right next to Kaoru's, was the new placeholder of his large heart.  
  
Everybody was crowding beneath the large balcony. Megumi leaned over in her beautiful blue and white kimono, lotus blossoms of white silk upon a navy background. It seemed to flutter about in a breeze though there was no wind. Her hair was down and the faintest of pink lipstick brushed her soft lips. Sano stood in his regular fighter's gi, though it had been scrubbed and washed so many times, the cotton jacket seemed to gleam in the soft evening sun. He hadn't managed to do anything with his hair, but he didn't look bad. He had no cuts, bandages, or bruises, no dirt on his face or food stains on his clothes. Save for the 'bad' sign on his back, he looked quite respectable. He had his garter belt in his hand, leaned over to look at the people gathered eagerly below. With a quick flick of his wrist, he let it fly out to the group of waiting bachelors beneath. It was caught and everybody cheered, congratulating the young man who actually caught it.  
  
Megumi threw her bouquet out, too, into the group of excited girls. It was caught and they all giggled as a whole. Megumi giggled, too, though she didn't know who had caught it until they shoved her forward, facing her to the young man who had caught the belt. She blushed furiously, as did the young man and they smiled shyly at each other, catcalls and whistles in the background.  
  
Megumi threw herself happily into Sano's arms, and tilted her head up, kissing him on his hovering lips. Every promise of their future together was sealed in that kiss, more so than the one in the ceremony. Her eyes glistened, and tears fell like sparkling stars, happiness radiating from her very being. Sano pulled away and grinned. Nothing was spoken between them, but it wasn't needed. Everything was understood, not through their eyes, or their lips, but through the bond their love had created.  
  
Kenshin kissed Kaoru lightly on the cheek. She was surprised at first by it, but didn't say anything. Instead, she looked down on her new love, Kyoko. She was a beauty. Her violet eyes shone gleefully, a smile stretched across her small face. Her hair was red, like Kenshin's, and she had inherited her father's rurouni grin. A happy giggle escaped her and Kaoru smiled. She reminded her of her husband, but her laugh was purely Kaoru's. Her hands were Kaoru's gentle hands, and her curiosity was certainly her mother's. She picked Kyoko up and cradled her in her arms for a moment. She threw her up in the air, not too high, but above her head. She giggled louder now, and her smile widened as she was bounced repeatedly into the air. "My baby, you are an angel."  
  
Yahiko grinned. 'I can't believe I actually caught the garter belt! I wonder who caught the bouquet.'  
  
The group of girls pushed the young girl to the front. She saw Yahiko, though didn't recognize him and blushed, smiling shyly. Yahiko smiled shyly back, though he couldn't really see her. The group of girls surrounding the young girl moved back, giving the young couple a wide enough berth to actually study eachother. They both gasped as one. 'He's the one who caught the belt? Oh Kami!' "Yahiko?" 'SHE caught the bouquet? Better her than like, Misao, I suppose.' "Tsubame?"  
  
Megumi, Sano, Kaoru, and Kenshin snickered quietly. 'Ooh's and catcalls flew out from the crowd once again. Tsubame's blush deepened, and she looked down. Yahiko grinned. "You think this was planned, Yahiko-chan?" asked Tsubame. He snorted in reply, "Knowing them, of course. It was probably Kaoru and Sano's idea." Tsubame giggled. "Well, I don't find my match-up too revolting. In fact, I quite like him. What about you?" "Definitely the best match-up there is around here save for Kitsune-san and Rooster-head." "And Kaoru-san and Ken-san." "Yeah, busu and Kenshin." "Yahiko!" Yahiko snickered but stopped when Tsubame slapped him lightly on the arm. Her eyes widened at what she had done, but Yahiko slapped her lightly back, then kissed her cheek. "Didn't hurt at all. Stop worrying or I'll give the belt to Aoshi and you'll have to marry him! Neither Aoshi or Misao will like that!" Tsubame smiled and giggled. They walked off hand-in-hand. "Does that mean you'll marry me?" Tsubame asked curiously. Yahiko rubbed the back of his head nervously, "When I get older, if you don't mind, that is." "Of course, but let's wait 'til then." They smiled at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. 


End file.
